Nuevo Futuro
by diegocristo705
Summary: Cada 10 de Octubre. Tanto Ninjas como Aldeanos. Persiguen a Naruto, para matarlo. Pues lo creen la reencarnación de Kyubi. Naruto es salvado por su única amiga: Yugao Uzuki y por un hombre misterioso que puede usar su sangre como armas. Llamado Senji La vida no puede ser color de rosa, en especial cuando tu novia es la reina de todos los demonios. Y tu madre te mira extraño.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este Fic, es un Crossover. Entre Naruto y Deadman Wonderland.**

**Además de ser un triángulo amoroso: Yugao x Naru x FemKyubi**

**Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son 2: Hikary y Haku (las 2 compañeras de equipo de Yugao y "Tías" de Naruto)**

Era el 10 de Octubre. Día del nacimiento de Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

Naruto, se encontraba acorralado por casi 40 ninjas Ambu e igualmente por muchos Aldeanos. Que como siempre, deseaban lincharlo. Naruto comenzó a llorar cuando comenzaron a golpearle.

El pequeño niño de cabello Rubio, comenzó a gritarles para que dejaran de golpearlo.

En eso, una Kunoichi Ambu, y un hombre vestido con una camiseta negra abierta y un pantalón azul. Aparecen y comienzan a matar a los Ambu y a los Aldeanos. El hombre de negro, corto sus antebrazos, usando unos anillos con pequeñas cuchillas. De las heridas, le salieron 2 cuchillas de sangre y con ellas comienza a atacar a los Ambu y a los aldeanos sin que estos pudieran escapar de la masacre causada por el hombre y la Kunoichi.

La Kunoichi, tomo a un aldeano por el cuello y le dijo

—Dile al Hokage, que por su culpa. Esta aldea ardera hasta los cimientos. —dijo la Kunoichi, liberando al aldeano quien salió corriendo. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Naruto-Kun. Pero, ¿Quién eres? —pregunto la Ambu dando gracias al hombre.

—Mi nombre es Senji Kiyomasa—dijo el hombre presentándose—Solo hice lo que debía de hacer. Atacar a un niño indefenso…—dijo Senji enfadado. Luego, se le paso su enojo y miro a Naruto. La Kunoichi se acercó a Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun. Soy yo… soy Yugao Uzuki—El niño, poco a poco retiro sus manos de su rostro y miro a su amiga. La única amiga que tenía en esa aldea. Naruto la abrazo sin dudarlo ni un instante. —Tranquilo Naruto-Kun. Aquí esta mami. —Yugao, cargo a Naruto y decidió presentarse ante el Hokage, Senji la seguía muy de cerca.

En la oficina de Hokage. Sarutobi, se encontraba llenando algunos informes. En eso, aparecen en su oficina: un Ambu cargando a Naruto y un hombre de negro.

—Hokage-Sama. Vengo a presentarle mi renuncia—dijo Yugao, quien tenía a Naruto en brazos, quitándose la máscara y entregando su bandana—Por su culpa, Naruto-Kun casi es asesinado. De no ser por Senji a lo mejor estaría muerto. —Los 3 desaparecieron. En eso un Ambu apareció y le dijo:

—Hokage-Sama. Unos 40 aldeanos y unos 13 ambu. Aparecieron muertos detrás de las residencias principales ¿Ocurre algo señor? —pregunto el Ambu.

—Sí. Esos 40 aldeanos y los 13 ambu. Cada 10 de Octubre. Linchaban a Naruto. Pero, la capitana Uzuki, siempre le defendía. —dijo el Hokage.

—La Capitana Uzuki era la única amiga de Naruto Uzumaki—dijo el Ambu—Además, lo consideraba un hijo. Las 4 compañeras de la Capitana Uzuki, cuidaban de Naruto cuando la Capitana Uzuki estaba de misión.

—Pero, hoy, no solo fue Yugao Uzuki, quien apareció para defender a Naruto—dijo el Hokage, mientras encendía una pipa—Un hombre vestido de negro, llamado Senji también apareció para defenderlo. Me temo… que Konoha, acaba de perder a su Jinchuriki—dijo Sarutobi. 

—Hokage-Sama. Enviare a algunos escuadrones, para que los recapturen—dijo el Ambu mientras desaparecía.

Naruto, Yugao y Senji. Estaban saliendo de Konoha. Senji, corta su antebrazo derecho con su anillo y una Cuchilla aparece. Senji corta el aire, y la onda expansiva golpea a Konoha. Senji entonces corta su otro antebrazo y corta en repetidas ocasiones el aire. Las ondas expansivas golpean una y otra vez a Konoha. Los edificios se ven seriamente afectados.

Mientras que Naruto y Yugao solo miran como Konoha es golpeada y como los edificios comienzan poco a poco a agrietarse.

—Es hora de irnos. Yo, ya recogí todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar. —dice Senji, los 3 comienzan a caminar; a los pocos metros, aparecen las subordinadas de Yugao Uzuki. Por lo cual Senji se pone en guardia. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, Yugao le explica todo.

—Ellas son mis compañeras de equipo—dice Yugao—Ellas cuidaban de Naruto cuando yo salía para alguna misión, ellas están de nuestro lado.

—Cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado, no fue muy difícil imaginar donde estarías, Yugao. Me temo que seremos presa fácil para los otros Cazadores. Tenemos que irnos de inmediato—dice Hikary.

—Necesitaremos un plan—dice Haku. Quien mira a Naruto, en brazos de Yugao.

—Síganme de cerca—dice Senji. Los 4 comienzan a saltar entre los árboles. Hasta que llegan a un valle. Senji corta el aire y aparece una casa. —Vamos, no podremos quedarnos aquí. —Entran a la casa y las 3 Kunoichis se quedan sorprendidas por lo que ven. Esa era la casa de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage.

En algunas fotos, aparecen: Minato, Kushina y Naruto.

—Tomaremos todo lo que nos sea de utilidad: Pergaminos, Libros, Ropa, Juguetes, todo—dice Senji. Entre los 4 recogen todo lo que pueden. Haku usa varios pergaminos, para guardar las cosas que los demás van acumulando en la sala de la casa. —Creo que es todo, iremos a Kirigakure. El Mizukage es mi amigo. Allí, jamás se les ocurrirá buscarnos. —Parten los 4, pero antes de seguir a sus compañeras, Senji usa sus Cuchillas y destruye la casa.

Luego, Senji, va directo al banco y saca todo el dinero que Minato y Kushina le dejaron a su hijo. Con lujo de Masacre; y alcanza a sus compañeras a medio camino. Ninguna es capaz de preguntarle. Pero al parecer, hiso algo malo. Malo para Konoha, bueno para ellos.

Mientras tanto, en una reunión del Consejo. Sarutobi da a conocer el origen de Naruto. Danzo, ordena, que Sarutobi entregue las técnicas de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki.

—La Mansión Namikaze fue destruida e Incendiada. Me temo, que alguien destruyo la casa, consciente de todo. Alguien más, sabe sobre el origen de Naruto y no deseaba que las técnicas de su familia cayeran en malas manos. La casa ardió hasta el sótano. —dijo Sarutobi.

Senji se reúne con las 3 ex-Ambu, cuando están por partir para Kiri.

Al llegar a la aldea, Senji se reúne con el Mizukage, quien lo recibe de muy buena gana, Senji le dijo lo que había pasado, al saber quién era el niño, les entrego una casa en un estrato alto, sin hacer preguntas.

Decidieron, que lo mejor, sería que Naruto, durmiera con Yugao. Así el niño estaría más seguro, pues consideraba a Yugao como su madre. Mientras él dormía, aparece frente a una jaula, en su interior ve a Kyubi: una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, con un Kimono negro. Que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Naruto ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta la zorra, con forma humana.

—Estoy bien Ritsuko-Chan—dice el niño. En ese instante, una luz roja aparece encegueciéndolos a los 2. Cuando la luz deja de brillar aparecen Yugao y Senji.

—Senji Kiyomasa. El Deadman de las Cuchillas: "Garras del Cuervo" —dice Ritsuko—Debo de agradecerles a ambos por salvarle la vida a Naruto-Kun.

— ¿Podemos saber quién eres tú? —pregunta Yugao.

—Mi nombre es Ritsuko—dice la pelirroja— Pero a lo mejor, me conozcan por mi apodo: Kyubi. —Al decir esto. Yugao y Senji se ponen en guardia.

—Esperen los 2 un segundo—dice Naruto, poniéndose en medio de Ritsuko, Senji y Yugao. —No… no es lo que creen. Ritsuko-Chan no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, hace 8 años; Yugao-Okasan; Senji-San—Yugao se sonrojo cuando Naruto la llamo "Okasan". Y como no. Si ella siempre había estado allí para él.

—Verán. Un humano llamado Madara. De algún modo, consiguió controlarme. Quería usarme para destruir la aldea de Konoha. Pero fui sellada en Mito Uzumaki. Tiempo después, fui sellada en Kushina Uzumaki. La madre de Naruto; cuando Kushina Uzumaki dio a luz. Un hombre joven, con una máscara, consiguió ponerme de nuevo bajo su control y por su culpa yo volví a atacar a Konoha. Minato Namikaze, consiguió sellar mi lado demoniaco y salvaje, dentro de él. Luego me encerró a mí, dentro de Naruto. —explico sin muchas vueltas Ritsuko.


	2. Un Futuro no muy Lejano

**Discreamer: Ni los personajes de Deadman Wonderland, ni los personajes de Naruto nos pertenecen. **

**Los únicos 2 personajes que nos pertenecen son Hikary y Haku.**

**Todo lo que leerán aquí, será fruto de la retorcida imaginación de los 2 autores: DiegoCristo705 y LauraSW21**

Senji puso un Cristal Carmesí, en un collar y se lo entrego a Naruto. Naruto, sabía que podía confiar en Senji y que con su ayuda, no tendría que temerle a nada.

—Ya has visto que uso mi sangre y que le doy la forma de un par de guadañas ¿Verdad Naruto? —dijo Senji mirando a Naruto. El niño asintió. —El collar que te entregue, te permite controlar tu sangre y transformarla en armas.

—Tú pasas tus anillos por lo largo de tus antebrazos. —dijo Naruto. —Deduzco que tus anillos tienen un par de Sierras. —Naruto miro su mano y tomo un Kunai. Respiro hondo, pero antes de poder herirse, la mano de Yugao lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Yugao. El niño y el adulto se pusieron pálidos, pues no se esperaban que Yugao apareciera— ¿Acaso deseas que a Okasan le dé un ataque?

—Este collar es igual, al que usa Senji-San. Con su collar, el transforma su sangre en armas. —dice Naruto.

—De acuerdo. Entrenen. Pero apenas terminen, avísame porque Senji y yo, tendremos una conversación—dijo Yugao. Senji supo que estaría muerto en cuanto el entrenamiento con Naruto terminara.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano. Se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio, que tenía una gema en la frente. En eso, aparece una pelinegra.

—Tsunade-Sama. Sarutobi dice que hay problemas en Konoha—dijo la pelinegra.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas, Shizune? —pregunta Tsunade.

—Naruto y Una Ambu abandonaron Konoha, porque unos aldeanos deseaban golpear a Naruto. Pero un hombre llamado Senji apareció y le salvo la vida a Naruto. Aparentemente Yugao Uzuki, se fue con ellos—dice Shizune.

—Sarutobi nunca hiso nada por Naruto ¿Por qué deberíamos ahora nosotras…?—Tsunade se quedó en silencio—_Ese Chacra_—Pensó Tsunade— _¿Puede Naruto…?_—Tsunade salió corriendo, ella jamás olvidaba un Chacra y Naruto tenía uno ciertamente, muy especial.

—Tsunade-Sensei ¿A dónde va? —Pregunto Shizune, pero solo pudo seguirla de cerca.

El entrenamiento/Batalla, entre Senji y Naruto era sorprendente. La rama del pecado de Naruto. Eran Lanzas. Difíciles de esquivar para Senji, pero para nada imposible.

—Muy bien hecho, Naruto—dijo Senji cansado—Vamos a comer.

—Naruto, Senji-San—Haku apareciendo—Hora de comer, Yugao-Sama, está realmente enfadada contigo, Senji-San.

—_**Naruto-Kun—**_dijo Ritsuko_**—2 personas se acercan muy rápido. **_

—Senji-San. —Le llama Naruto— Ritsuko-chan acaba de decirme que 2 personas se acercan muy rápido a la casa—dice Naruto.

— ¿Quieres probar tu rama del pecado, Naruto? —pregunta Senji a Naruto en niño asiente. Pero antes de poder irse, ambos son arrastrados por Yugao. Los 4 comieron lo que Yugao preparo. Extremadamente picante, solo Naruto lo comía con total tranquilidad.

—AAAHHH—Gritaron Senji y Haku por lo picante de la comida de Yugao.

—JAJAJAJA—Río Naruto—No pensé que Haku-Nee. Reaccionaria así. Parece fría, pero es tierna y graciosa. —Después de comer y beber mucha agua (Haku, Hikary y Senji), Naruto y Senji fueron a ver quiénes los visitaban. Una mujer rubia y una joven de cabello azabache.

—Naruto-Kun. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju—dice la rubia presentándose—Ella es mi alumna Shizune. Yo fui la Sensei de tu madre, Kushina Uzumaki.

—Espero que no vengan desde Konoha—dice Senji. A pesar de no haber activado su rama, es alguien que realmente inspira temor a un adversario.

—No. No venimos de Konoha. Pero si nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió allí. —dice Tsunade, mientras hacia un resumen de los hechos ocurridos en Konoha— Intentaron lastimar a Naruto y según los informes, fue salvado por un hombre no identificado en el libro Bingo, ni por ninguna aldea, con un misterioso Jutsu basado en la sangre. La capitana Ambu Yugao Uzuki, también deserto de la aldea. Eso sin contar, que todo lo referente al verdadero origen de Naruto desapareció sin dejar rastro. —dice Tsunade. Senji no terminaba de pensar, si realmente podían confiar en esas 2 mujeres.


	3. Futuro Brillante y Peligroso

**Discreamer: Lo hemos dicho muchas veces. No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto ni de Deadman Wonderland, ni de ninguna serie. Solo algunos OC. Por ejemplo: Haku y Hikary**

Danzo miraba las cámaras de seguridad del 10 de Octubre. No reconoció al hombre de negro, ni a la Kunoichi Ambu, que salvaron a Naruto y masacraron a tantos. Tampoco pudo reconocer el Jutsu, o en su defecto invocación. Que había usado ese raro Shinobi para convertir su sangre en Guadañas.

—Danzo-Sama. Buscamos en los expedientes, pero no es un Shinobi de Konoha, ni tampoco parece ser de alguna de las otras aldeas. —dice un Ambu.

—Quiero aquí, a todos los representantes de los clanes, deseo ver si alguno de ellos, reconoce este Jutsu—dice Danzo señalando la manipulación de la sangre en guadañas.

Naruto, se encontraba hablando con Hikary, sobre como invocar a Ritsuko.

— ¿Lo entendiste Naruto-Otōto? —Pregunto Hikary

—Sí, Nee-chan ya entendí es solo que…—Naruto miro el suelo.

—Es solo que…—dice Hikary, para que él confié en ella.

—Creo que Okasan se enfadara, si tiene que soportar también a Ritsuko-Chan detrás de mí—dice Naruto, a Hikary le aparece una gota detrás de la cabeza—Ni tú, ni Haku. Me engañan, las 2 están enamoradas de mí. Y de no ser por el sello que retiene a Ritsuko, las 3 ya estarían peleándose por mí. —dice Naruto. —Oye, Hikary-Nee. ¿Has visto a Okasan? Ella me dijo que me entrenaría hoy.

—Creo que Okasan y Haku-Nee. Se fueron a conseguir comida—dice Hikary. — ¿Qué te parece, si entrenamos mientras que llegan Yugao y Haku? Además, tampoco veo a Senji por aquí cerca.

—Bien por mí—dice Naruto, mientras se prepara para atacar a Hikary con sus flechas de Sangre.

— ¡No era a este tipo de entrenamiento del que hablaba! —dice Hikary mientras corría por la casa, esquivando las flechas de Sangre. Ella le lanza varios Kunais, los cuales Naruto esquiva o los confronta con sus flechas. Ya, cuando estaba bien avanzada la batalla, Naruto saco una cuchilla de sangre de la palma de su mano, mientras que Hikary tenía un Kunai, ambos luchaban enfrentándose el uno al otro—Tengo una idea, si logras rasgar mi camiseta, te permitiré, el que juegues con mi cuerpo.

— ¿Así que la hermana mayor, pervierte a su hermano menor? —pregunta Yugao mirando a Hikary atentamente. Hikary se pone pálida, intenta defenderse pero Yugao habla primero—Quiero, que vayas a tu habitación, en este preciso instante Hikary—La Ex-Ambu, se va castigada a su habitación. Naruto deshace su rama del pecado y trata su herida. — ¿No podías esperarte a que alguno de nosotros 2 llegara? —Naruto estaba pálido, sabía que se había metido en un problema.

—Lo lamento Okasan. Pero me fascina entrenar. Esta rama del pecado, es algo más que flechas. Si logro controlar mi rama del pecado al 100%. Podre protegerlos a ustedes. A propósito, ¿Dónde está Senji? —Yugao apenas y se había dado cuenta de que Senji no estaba allí.

En Konoha, los miembros de los clanes, estaban reunidos en la base principal de La Raíz de Danzo, para intentar identificar lo que ellos pensaban que era un Jutsu o una Invocación.

El líder del clan Aburame, dijo que nadie de su Clan podía realizar una invocación de sangre. Lo mismo dijo el líder del clan Akimichi. El líder del Clan Hyuga estaba consternado por este nuevo descubrimiento, pero aclaro que él tampoco conocía algún modo para manipular la sangre. El líder del Inuzuka, dijo que ese Shinobi no iba acompañado por un lobo ni por un perro, asique tampoco podía pertenecer a su clan. El líder del Clan Nara, ordeno que repitieran la grabación.

—Shikaku, ¿lo reconoces a él o a su técnica? —Pregunto Danzo interesado, pero Shikaku negó con la cabeza.

Danzo despidió a los miembros de los clanes, en cuanto la puerta de Raíz se cerró. Él levanto la venda de su Sharingan para tomar esa técnica de sangre, pero pensó que a lo mejor Kakashi ya lo habría hecho, así que salió a búscalo. Lo encontró delante del monumento de los Shinobis caídos en acción.

— ¿Tienes el Jutsu? —Pregunto Danzo con autoridad, casi reclamándole por él.

—Tengo 2 versiones—dijo Kakashi. Danzo no le entendió, así que pensó que efectivamente él tendría ahora en su poder ese Jutsu o Invocación—1° Esa cosa no era ni Ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu, mucho menos un Taijutsu. Razón por la cual no pude copiarlo. 2° Era una invocación muy avanzada. Por lo cual un Sharingan normal no pudiera copiarlo. —dijo Kakashi. Danzo desapareció y apareció en su base de Raíz, puso la grabación y activo su Sharingan. Pero el Sharingan comenzó a dolerle por lo que tuvo que desactivarlo. Danzo no entendía porque pasaba eso. Pensó en las posibilidades que le quedaban. De seguro, ese hombre, estaría entrenando a Naruto en este preciso instante y también le habría entregado al niño esa misteriosa técnica.

Danzo desciende a lo más profundo de Raíz, al llegar, encuentra a muchos de sus Ambu decapitados. Y un mensaje que le helo la sangre.

_**Cuando los judíos regresen a Sion, un cometa surque el cielo y el Sacro Imperio Romano renazca, entonces tú y yo moriremos.**_

_**Del mar eterno surgirá, aquel que creará poderosos ejércitos, y volverá al hombre contra su hermano, hasta que ya no exista más.**_

Naruto ahora puede controlar, mucho mejor su Rama del Pecado. Todo gracias al entrenamiento con Hikary, ella luchaba con Naruto, y conscientemente le permitía a las flechas de Sangre rasgarle las ropas, siempre hacia a Naruto perder el equilibrio y lo tomaba por las muñecas, el rubio podía ver la ropa interior de su hermana, pero nunca podían llegar a más. 1° porque ella se sentía como una Pedófila, pues pervertía a su hermano menor o 2° Se veían interrumpidos, o era Ritsuko quien aparecía, o Haku, o Senji, o en el peor de los casos era Yugao.

Hikary iba a cambiarse. Ella y Naruto habían aprendido a sentir a los demás.

—Oye, Hikary-Neechan, en toda la mañana no he visto a Senji-San ¿Lo has visto por casualidad? —Pregunta Naruto.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo necesitas? —Pregunta Hikary.

—No, es solo que conociéndolo, me da miedo lo que pueda pasar en Konoha—dice Naruto. En eso, aparece Senji, apenas y tiene la herida de una Katana, que él mismo había tratado. El hecho de solo ver esa pequeña herida significaba que había hecho algo.

—Hola Naruto ¿Me esperabas para entrenar? —Pregunta Senji. Un Clon de Sombras de Naruto, ataca a Senji por la espalda con su rama del pecado de flechas. Senji esquiva las flechas. — ¿Quieres entrenar? —Pregunta Senji.

— ¡Mientras que no estabas, tuve que entrenar con Hikary, de no ser por Okasan, habría perdido la virginidad! —Grita Naruto—Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estuve resolviendo nuestros problemas con la Raíz de Danzo—dijo Senji. En eso Ritsuko posee a Naruto y toma a Senji por el cuello de su camiseta y comienza a reprimirle.

— ¿Es acaso que te has vuelto loco? —Pregunta Ritsuko, mostrando sus ojos amarillos, con la pupila rasgada verticalmente, mientras que el cabello de Naruto comienza a cambiar a rojo y poco a poco su cuerpo comienza a transformarse en uno femenino. —Si los de Konoha intentan tomar represalias, estaremos en una guerra. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Dime Ritsuko ¿Te gustaría que los de Konoha nos atacaran a Nosotros? —pregunto Senji. —Me temo que Danzo se ha vuelto mucho más peligroso de lo que habíamos pensado. Danzo está buscando encontrar algún Jutsu, alguna Invocación para hacernos frente a nosotros. No porque desee defender la aldea de un posible ataque, sino porque desea tener la rama del pecado ¿Por qué otra razón creen ustedes que yo lo he entrenado para que sea un Deadman? —Pregunta Senji. La sombra de Naruto se alargó y de la sombra surgió Ritsuko. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Ante ellos estaba la reina de todos los demonios. La hermosísima reina de todos los demonios, debería decir.

Naruto trago saliva. Ya tenía suficiente con que Hikary intentara tomarlo desprevenido y arrebatarle la virginidad, eso, sumado a que Ritsuko de vez en cuando, le mandaba imágenes mentales de ella con poca ropa, cuando ella había estado dentro de él.

Naruto suspiro.

—Vamos a comer. Creo que Okasan y Haku-Neechan, ya deben de tener listo el almuerzo. —dice Naruto. Luego de comer un Ramen menos picante, gracias a Haku. Todos fueron a la sala para conversar sobre el problema que les estaba generando Danzo. —Pero es imposible que él pueda crear una Rama del Pecado artificial. ¿Verdad Senji?

—Así es, la Rama del Pecado debe de ser entregada de un Deadman a otro. Pero cuando fui, pude ver algunos de los experimentos de Danzo con sus propios Ambu de Raíz. Los experimentos eran inhumanos, así que no me sorprendería hasta donde es capaz de llegar o con quien es capaz de aliarse Danzo con tal de descubrir cómo crear las Ramas—dice Senji. De acuerdo, esto era para preocuparse.

La misma información era entregada a Shikaku, quien había aceptado el papel de Hokage, luego de que Hiruzen Sarutobi se negara a seguir en el puesto.

—Entonces ¿Dices que alguien entro a las bases de La Raíz y asesino a varios de sus Ambus? —Pregunta Shikaku a un Consejero.

—Eso me temo, Hokage-Sama—dijo el Consejero. —Según las autopsias, todos ellos fueron usados como Conejillos de Indias en experimentos realmente inhumanos. Esta más que claro, que Danzo fallo, pero sabe lo que busca.


	4. El Nuevo Deadman

**Discreamer: Lo hemos dicho muchas veces. No nos pertenecen los personajes de Naruto ni de Deadman Wonderland, ni de ninguna serie. Solo algunos OC. Por ejemplo: Haku y Hikary**

Ritsuko, le enseño a Naruto, como ocultar su chacra, para evitar ser un objetivo rastreable. También le enseño a usar su Chacra, sin cambiar físicamente.

—Tienes que conseguir, que solo la mitad de tus canales de Chacra, sean inundados por mi Chacra; la otra mitad por el tuyo Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko. Era la 5° vez que lo intentaban. La 5° vez que Naruto le decía que era Imposible. Pero, fue la 1° vez que realmente funciono: Sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero con la pupila rasgada y su cabello tenia algunos mechones rojos. —Esta vez sí funciono, Naruto-Kun. Ahora, deberías de poder usar tu rama del pecado sin temor alguno—dijo Ritsuko.

En ese momento, venían entrando los otros inquilinos de esa casa: Yugao, Senji, Tsunade, Shizune, Haku y Hikary. Al ver a Naruto, ninguno sabía que decir. Ninguno excepto Haku.

—Te vez muy tierno, Naruto-Kun. —dijo Haku mientras abrazaba a Naruto hasta ponerlo Azul por la falta de aire. Hikary libero a Naruto de los brazos de Haku y el niño respiro pesadamente. Ritsuko volvió al sello y Naruto volvió a equilibrar 50-50 su chacra y la chacra de Ritsuko. Al hacerlo, volvió a tener el cabello entre Rubio y rojo, y los ojos azules con la pupila rasgada.

—Naru…Naruto-Kun ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Yugao preocupada.

—Estoy bien Okasan ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo Naruto devolviendo la pregunta.

—Porque nosotras no podemos sentir tu Chacra—dijo Shizune.

—Eso era de lo que hablaba Ritsuko—dijo Senji mientras comía una Manzana de un canasto en la mesa del comedor—Cuando Naruto usa ambos Chacras, logra que ninguno de los 2 se sienta y no presenta agotamiento ni de chacra, ni físico.

—Eso es correcto, Senji-San —dice Naruto, mientras miraba a Ritsuko, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa protectora, que hiso sentir seguro a Naruto—deberíamos de proseguir con el entrenamiento, de ese modo evitaremos que Danzo y su gente nos tome desprevenidos.

—Desde ahora, todos entrenaremos en la tarde—ordeno Senji— ¿Entendido? —Todos asintieron.

Danzo se encontraba en su casa y pensaba en el Apocalíptico mensaje, que encontró en su base de Raíz, y no pudo evitar pensar, que fue el ataque de un dios. Quizás, fue el propio Shinigami, intentando decirle algo.

—"_Cuando los judíos regresen a Sion, un cometa surque el cielo y el sacro imperio renazca, entonces tú y yo moriremos. Del mar eterno surgirá aquel que creará poderosos ejércitos, y volverá al hombre contra su hermano, hasta que ya no exista más…"—_Pensó Danzo. Y en las horribles muertes de sus soldados. Esa era una habitación, a la cual solo podían ingresar unos cuantos, incluyéndose. Tenía que ser alguien de su división. ¿Pero quién de Raíz, sería capaz de traicionarlo a él? Por otro lado, ¿Sería posible que el asesino fuera alguien fuera de Raíz? Danzo no pudo dormir aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas estaba amaneciendo y 3 Ambu se encontraban escapando de un rival sin igual. Su rival había aparecido de la nada y usando su sangre como arma, los había atacado. Los 3 seguían escapando, pero uno de ellos cayó al suelo, estaba debilitado por estarse desangrando. Volvió la vista a los árboles y miro a sus compañeros.

— ¡Escapen! ¡Díganle a Shikaku-sama lo que está pasando! —dijo el Ambu, en eso la luz del sol se ve cortada por la sombra de su perseguidor.

La persona estaba vestida con una capucha negra por lo cual no se veía su cara, la capucha y sus ropas visibles estaban manchadas de sangre. La voz de la persona no podía ser identificada como la de un hombre, ni como la de una mujer. La persona. Estaba cantando una canción siniestra.

—**Un Pequeño pájaro carpintero malévolo...otro día picoteando tus huecos**

**Arruinando los bosques, arruinador de arboles**

**El enojado y viejo dios del bosque convirtió tu pobre pico en una pica de prisión**

**Pobre pájaro carpintero, tus huecos de nidos, están manchados, tu comida, corrompida con toxinas**

**Tocas a tus amigos y ellos morirán, cayendo a tus pies.**

**Oh, triste y pequeño pájaro carpintero**

**Venenosas lágrimas, brillando fuertemente mientras caen por tus mejillas.**

Al terminar la canción, las manchas de sangre que tenía en sus ropas, cobraron vida y se deslizaron a la mano de la persona, creando una bola de sangre, de la bola, que permanecía estática en la mano de la persona, miles de flechas de sangre salieron disparadas al Ambu a sus pies y el Ambu murió en el acto. La sangre del ambu y las flechas de sangre, anteriormente lanzadas, cobraron vida y se imprecaron a las ropas de la persona. Los 2 ambu sobrevivientes, jamás habían visto un Jutsu así. Jamás habían visto un Jutsu que te permitiera usar ya fuera tu propia sangre, o la de tus victimas como armas.

—Sin sangre derramada, no hay perdón—dijo la persona mientras reía, de una forma realmente macabra, como una risa salida de lo más profundo del Makai (Infierno). La persona alzó su mano a otro de los ambu y el 2° le ataco sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas? — Pregunto el ambu que acababa de atacarlo.

—Yo no los ataque, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente y fueron ustedes quienes me atacaron a mí. Cuando vieron mi poder, fue que ustedes decidieron dar media vuelta y escapar—dijo la persona. La persona miro al 3° Ambu, que todavía estaba congelado del miedo y le dijo—Vuelve a tu aldea. Y diles que su tiempo se ha acabado. —La persona tomo al Ambu que tenía más cerca, lo tomo por el cuello y las flechas de sangre mataron al 2° ambu. El 3° Ambu comenzó a correr, para no sufrir la suerte de sus compañeros, volteo la mirada y vio la sangre de su compañero ser adsorbida por la mano del agresor, solo podía pensar en llegar a la aldea y dar el aviso.

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Dijo el Ambu al llegar—Usted nos envió a mis compañeros y a mí, a una misión a la aldea de la Arena, ya veníamos de regreso, cuando fuimos atacados por un enemigo. Estoy seguro de que no pertenecía a la aldea de la Arena. Esa persona… Usaba su sangre como si fueran armas, adsorbió la sangre de mis compañeros. Dijo que nuestro tiempo se había acabado. —El Hokage no dijo nada. Y le ordeno al Ambu que se fuera. Reunió al Consejo de Konoha. Y les conto lo que el Ambu le dijo.

—Un Shinobi que usaba su Sangre para crear armas—repitió Danzo. Y no pudo evitar pensar en el poder del hombre que protegió a Naruto. — ¿El Anbu te conto como eran los ataques de Sangre? —Pregunto Danzo al Hokage, a lo que él negó con la cabeza. —Como todos ustedes saben. Cada 10 de Octubre, el contenedor del Kyubi era linchado. Y varios de los líderes de los clanes, hoy presentes, participaban del linchamiento colectivo del Niño Kyubi. Esto cambio, hace 3 años, cuando un hombre, que también usaba su sangre como armas y una ambu, lo defendieron y se lo llevaron de Konoha. No puedo evitar pensar que a lo mejor, o fue ese hombre o, por otro lado, fue el contenedor del Kyubi. Es posible que ese hombre, le haya enseñado sus técnicas, al contenedor del Kyubi. —dijo Danzo. Nadie sabía que decir. —Kakashi y yo, hemos estado repitiendo, una y otra vez, la grabación donde se muestra a ese hombre, defendiendo al demonio. Intentando copiar sus técnicas con nuestro Sharingan, pero no lo hemos logrado. Esa técnica a la cual hemos llamado "Ryūketsu no naifu" (Cuchilla Sangrienta). Esta fuera de los estándares conocidos de Jutsu. Ya sea Ninjutsu, Taijutsu o Genjutsu.

—En ese caso—dijo el Hokage—Todo aquel, que vea a este hombre—dice el Hokage pausando la imagen—A esta mujer—dice adelantando la grabación y mostrándola sin su máscara—o a este niño—dice adelantándolo y mostrándolo—Tiene la orden, de abandonar la misión y volver a Konoha.

—A la orden, Hokage-Sama—gritaron los presentes.

Naruto mira lo que pasa desde el techo del lugar, y se desvanece en una nube de humo. Ritsuko, Haku, Hikary, Yugao, Tsunade, Shizune y Senji lo esperan en el monumento de los Hokage.

—Todos parecen estar en la sala de conferencias—dice Naruto.

—Bien. Naruto y yo, entraremos y mataremos a Danzo y a los 2 ancianos a su lado—dice Senji—Yugao, Ritsuko, Shizune y Tsunade. Ustedes 4 sellen la puerta por si ellos piensan escapar. —Los 5 asienten. Y hacen lo que dice Senji.

Naruto y Senji aparecen en medio de todos. En eso, la puerta es sellada. Aparecen Yugao, Ritsuko, Shizune y Tsunade. Al lado de Naruto y Senji.

Los Anbu se preparan para atacar, Naruto saca un pergamino y hace una marca, vuelve a guardar. Todos los Anbu de Konoha y de la Raíz, se presentan y se arrodillan ante Naruto.

— ¿Pero qué están haciendo? —Pregunta Danzo, al ver a los Anbu arrodillados ante Naruto— ¡Atáquenlos!

—Danzo—dice Naruto—De seguro recordaras que tú y tu gente, fueron los responsables la caída de la Aldea del Remolino y del clan Uzumaki ¿verdad que los recuerdas? —Danzo estaba pálido. Naruto se quitó la venda que tenía en su mano, esa venda hacia que su Rama del Pecado se inactivara. —Los únicos que morirán hoy, serán tú, tus Ninjas y tus consejeros. Por no hablar de Orochimaru. Pero de él nos encargaremos otro día; Ustedes… asesinaron a todo el Clan Uzumaki. Y se atrevieron a usar el símbolo de la aldea del Remolino, en sus chalecos y sus ropas—Naruto le lanzo a Danzo varias de sus Flechas, dejándolo colgado de la pared. —Puedes considerar que esto es como una Vendetta. Solo tú y tus 2 amiguitos morirán el día de hoy. El símbolo que llevan todos los Ambus en sus hombros, son sellos de obediencia. Sellos robados al clan Uzumaki. Ellos no lo saben pero tú y yo si lo sabemos. ¿No es verdad Danzo? —Naruto, hiso otra marca en su pergamino, todos aquellos que tuvieran en sus hombros la marca de los Ambu, lo fueran actualmente o no. Se arrodillaron ante Naruto. Naruto apunto una de sus flechas a la cabeza de Danzo. —Ambus. Asesinen a todo aquel que esté en contra mía—**Todos **los que tenían tatuajes Ambu**, **obedecieron, asesinando a unos cuantos que se encontraban en ese lugar, luego continuaron con Ninjas de rango Jounin. — La flecha salió disparada, y atravesó la cabeza de Danzo. —Es hora de irnos.

Los ninjas corrían intentando escapar de los Ambus. Pero era inútil. Konoha fue incendiada por órdenes de Naruto, mientras que él cantaba. Una canción, que quedaría grabada en la mente de todos, luego de ese día.

—**Un Pequeño pájaro carpintero malévolo...otro día picoteando tus huecos**

**Arruinando los bosques, arruinador de arboles**

**El enojado y viejo dios del bosque, convirtió tu pobre pico en una pica de prisión**

**Pobre pájaro carpintero, tus huecos de nidos, están manchados, tu comida, corrompida con toxinas**

**Tocas a tus amigos y ellos morirán, cayendo a tus pies.**

**Oh, triste y pequeño pájaro carpintero**

**Venenosas lágrimas, brillando fuertemente mientras caen por tus mejillas.**

—Nerón tocaba el Arpa. Mientras que Roma ardía. —dijo Ritsuko, quien estaba a pocos pasos de Naruto.

Senji, Hikary, Haku, Yugao, Shizune y Tsunade. Estaban en las catacumbas que servían de base a Raíz. Allí encontraron a muchos niños pequeños, que estaban siendo usados en horrendos experimentos. Sacaron a unos cuantos niños, otros no pudieron ser salvados.

—Ritsuko-Chan. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar Yugao-Okasan y a los otros. Tenemos que irnos antes de que los Anbu arrasen con Konoha hasta los cimientos. —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Vez esa abertura en medio de la mansión del Hokage, por allí se llega a las bases de la Raíz? —dice Ritsuko. Ambos van hacia la entrada, pero algunos Anbu que no tenían la marca, y que por consecuencia no estaban bajo las órdenes de Naruto, aparecieron para cortarle el paso a Naruto y Ritsuko. —Si será estúpidos ustedes. ¿Realmente piensan hacerle frente al nuevo Rey Demoniaco? —Pregunto Ritsuko. Mientras que Naruto era inundado por un Chacra amarillo.


End file.
